


Simon, the Brave

by kendra189



Series: Love, Simon - Simon's Bravery Series [1]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, POV Bram Greenfeld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kendra189/pseuds/kendra189
Summary: In the days after Simon makes his big declaration on Creeksecrets, the lunch crew all discuss Simon’s bravery while guessing who Blue could be. Bram, of course, silently panics the whole time.Oh, and Garrett rakes Abby, Leah and Nick over the coals for being bad friends in Simon's hour of need :)
Relationships: Bram Greenfeld & Simon Spier, Bram Greenfeld/Simon Spier
Series: Love, Simon - Simon's Bravery Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024117
Comments: 22
Kudos: 120





	Simon, the Brave

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story in my series "Simon's Bravery"

As I walk to lunch, I still feel as dumbstruck as I did yesterday afternoon when I saw Simon’s post on Creeksecrets. I can’t believe how brave he is, I can’t believe he still wants me. I mean, he still wants _Blue_. The idea that he could be disappointed in finding out Blue is me still haunts me constantly and makes me so nauseated, I’m sure I’m gonna start shaking.

But, at the moment, I have more pressing concerns. Simon put up his post last night and now I have to go sit through lunch with our friends. With _Simon_. And I know, that Simon’s post is going to be the only thing people want to talk about. They’re going to pepper him with questions and probably spend the entire time guessing who Blue is.

This is going to be _torture_.

I walk into the cafeteria and Abby, Nick, Leah and Garrett are just sitting down with their trays. I walk straight over to them, sling my backpack off my shoulder and grab my lunch from the bottom of the bag. 

“Bram! Buddy. Great timing.” Nick says as I sit down next to Garrett. I’m already praying no one notices how anxious I am.

“-so who do YOU think Blue is, Garrett? You’ve been so quick to dismiss all of our guesses.” says Abby. So, clearly the guessing game has started already.

I instantly panic. How am I supposed to get through an hour of this without lying to my friends or giving away that I am Blue. I become convinced that they’re going to notice something wrong with me and then suddenly I’ll be the central topic for discussion. I really can’t handle that right now.

I hate how conflicted I feel about all of this. This shouldn’t be such a hard thing. Especially because I’m not confused about my feelings for Simon. For _Jacques_. I love him. From his kind, generous soul and hilarious charm to his beautiful eyes and heart-stoppingly gorgeous smile. I love him so much.

But I’m so scared.

Coming out sometimes feels … _impossible_. Like maybe I’m just not brave enough to even try. And I hate myself for being such a coward. Simon is not a coward. He’s proven that several times now.

Garrett is quick to reply to Abby: “I don’t know, Abby. What’s the point of guessing? Simon doesn’t know. Is it right that we try and find out before he does? Let’s talk about what a Rockstar Simon is instead. Seriously, no matter who Blue is. Posting that for the whole school to see took serious balls of steel.”

I love Garrett. He’s the _best_.

“Not just that. He did that, while weathering the storm of being outed to the entire school, having his personal, private emails with this _Blue_ person published for all to see and being deprived of the support and safety of his friends.” Garrett continues, while casually pointing at Nick, Abby and Leah, all sitting across from us at the table.

Whoa, I didn’t see that coming. 

Abby looks taken aback and affronted by the direct accusation and I can see her ramping up to get defensive. I brace myself. This is going to be unpleasant, I can already tell.

“ _Excuse me_ Garrett. Look, we love Simon. But he broke our trust. That’s a huge thing. We have every right to be angry with him.”

Garrett doesn’t miss a beat. “Oh boo HOO, Abby. What did he do, tell a few lies? He was being blackmailed !!”

Wait. _What?_

“Seriously, Abby. A little understanding would go a long way here. Imagine being gay, this is your deepest, most personal secret. And some dipshit like Martin Addison, finds your private, intimate emails and threatens to out you to the entire school unless you … tell a few lies to convince Abby Suso to like him.”

“Wait, _Martin_ leaked the emails??” I say, shocked. Honestly, I don’t know why I’m surprised, but still. Knowing who is behind this and who did this to Simon makes me feel a weird _urge_ to do something that I can’t quite explain. Protect Simon somehow. Not that I can do anything, but I want to. I knew the emails being posted must have some unpleasant backstory, but blackmail? Garrett just nods briefly at me and turns his attention back to Abby.

Abby looks a bit stricken, but then suddenly straightens her back, ready to double down.

“Even _still_ , If someone tried to blackmail me, I wouldn’t let them. I would do the right thing and tell my friends.”

“Listen, I love you Abby, but that’s a bunch of crap.”

I don’t think I’ve ever been this surprised, anxious and proud all at the same time. I can’t believe Garrett is standing up for Simon like this. I love it, but I’m still surprised.

“Abby, you don’t know what you would do in that situation. You have no idea! None of us do! Because none of us know what it’s like to live with the secret of knowing you’re gay but not being ready to come out yet.” After Garrett says this, he steals a quick glance at me. I wonder if it's because he notices that I’m so nervous that I’m almost shaking.

I look over at Nick and Leah. Nick looks properly shamed and conflicted. I know he’s torn between his love for Simon and his instinct to be loyal to his new girlfriend. Leah looks quiet and resigned. I don’t detect a trace of defensiveness in her expression, which, I have to admit, surprises me.

“Honestly, you three. Put yourself in Simon’s shoes for one second: You’re gay. You’re not ready to come out. You start this email exchange with another closeted gay kid at school where you talk about a lot of really personal shit. Some other kid comes along and threatens to out you and this other person unless you help him impress some girl. You, against your better judgment – because we all know Simon probably feels like shit about this – help him anyway and it still doesn’t go well – We ALL saw what happened at homecoming – and this asshole OUTS YOU ANYWAY! And now you’ve been outed, exposed and embarrassed publicly AND your friends are mad at you and have cut you out of their circle. You have no friends to help with this huge thing that happened to you, to help deal with the bullying and the stress and all of that shit. You’re alone.”

Leah, Abby and Nick are all silent and look alternatingly between each other and their own plates. I just stare at Garrett in awe, but he’s nowhere near done.

“Getting outed to the entire school before you’re ready is something that I’m guessing most gay people would agree is nothing short of, like… _traumatizing_. I mean, Jesus! Simon had to live in fear of that for _months_ thanks to Martin. And you’re going to fault him for trying to prevent it? Simon helped Martin and told a few lies, so what. If I know Spier, he’s probably beating himself up about that more than he’s feeling sorry for himself.

So now Simon is dealing with what is _probably_ the worst thing that has ever happened to him, but you three can’t see beyond your own hurt feelings to be there for him. I think Simon has proved time and time again that he is a good friend. He deserves better than this.”

Garrett took a bite of his apple and then finished: “I only wish _I_ was closer with him, I would totally reach out, but I doubt he’d want to open up to me.”

Abby looks down at her plate and immediately back at Garrett. “You’re making me feel bad, Garrett.”

“Good.” Garrett responds, and takes a bite of his sandwich. “I’m _trying_ to.”

I can’t help but smile a little at that. I love Garrett so much sometimes. I’m so lucky he’s my friend.

“Look. I’m not trying to stir shit up or piss you three off. I just want Spier to be ok. I mean he clearly found some fucking courage, because we all read that Creeksecrets post. I mean wow, right? Honestly, I didn’t think two people could get that close over email as Simon and _Blue_ clearly did. I am super curious about the whole story there.”

Leah pipes up, after having been uncharacteristically silent this whole time “Well, actually I can talk about that.”

Nick and Abby both turn to her in surprise.

Leah gets a contrite look on her face, as if she’d broken some pact the three of them had made. She fesses up. “Simon and I sort of.... made up last night.”

“What? Why didn’t you tell us?” Abby looks a bit stricken. Like Leah’s making up with Simon somehow just added to her guilt about the situation.

“I had to! Simon waited outside my house until I took the dog for her nighttime walk and Simon was so…God, I don’t know, _sincere_ in his apology. He obviously felt terrible.” She shrugs. “I forgave him on the spot.”

I can’t help but grin. Of course Simon did that. Waited outside her house to beg her forgiveness. His friends are so important to him and I love how much he cares about them.

Nick turns to Abby and quietly just says “Let’s find Simon today.” And Abby silently nods.

Leah continues “Anyhow, Simon and I went for a long walk and he told me the whole Blue story. He said I’m allowed to tell you guys, if you asked about it.”

And this is where I muster up the courage to finally say something.

“Where is Simon, by the way?” I feel like it’s so obvious that I’m struggling with my anxiety in this conversation but Leah doesn’t seem to notice. She simply answers, matter of factly: “He’s eating lunch off campus for the rest of the week until after the play tomorrow night. And the Carnival. _Obviously_. The thing he’s waiting for. He said he knew that he’d be the topic of conversation for basically _everyone_ and he wanted to try and avoid-”

As Leah is mid-sentence, a young junior who I recognize as Katie from the girls’ soccer team comes up to our table flanked on both sides by other girls in her year.

“Hey! You guys are friends with Simon Spier, right?? Do you know where he is?”

“He’s off school grounds for lunch today.” says Leah.

“Oh, ok. Well, we just wanted to find him and tell him how romantic we think he is! That post was, like, SO adorable.”

And her friend on the left smiles and nods along in agreement.

“Honestly, this is _soooo_ swoonworthy! If he was straight, I’d be all over him!”

I cringe. It’s not that I’m jealous. Simon and I aren’t even together _and_ these are girls, but still. This is just reminding me of all the things I haven’t yet said to Simon but desperately want to.

Katie’s friend pipes up: “Will you tell him that for us?”

Leah smiles in her signature sassy-smirk and simply gives them a thumbs up. They leave smiling and swooning away.

Leah turns back to us and finishes her earlier thought. “-he wanted to avoid things like _that._ ” and casually points at the three girls walking away.

Nick, surprisingly interested in hearing the Blue story, prompts Leah to continue. “So how did Simon and Blue meet? Or, um… start emailing?” I can see he’s uncomfortable. He probably feels bad after being shamed by Garrett about leaving Simon alone and is now showing interest to try and feel better. I don’t blame him, or any of them. But I’m glad they’re gonna be nice to Simon again. He deserves it.

Leah continues, relaying what Simon had told her the night before “Apparently it all started with creeksecrets way back at the beginning of the school year. Blue posted a thing about feeling like he’s on a ferris wheel because no matter how happy he feels sometimes, it’s shadowed by the fact that nobody knows he’s gay. And Simon, being another closeted gay kid emailed him and said, you know, like “Hey! Me too!” And apparently they kept emailing back and forth more and more over the whole fall semester. Simon didn’t let me see any of the emails or tell me any of the specifics about what they shared but apparently it got really, really personal sometimes. And – I guess Blue became something, or someone, super important and meaningful for Simon.”

Abby smiled gently. My heart just swelled so hard my chest hurt a bit.

“So how did Martin get the emails?” Garrett asks.

“Yeah, Simon said he felt really stupid about that. Apparently it was pretty early on in the emailing, like first few weeks for sure. Simon was just really impatient and eager to know if Blue had replied to his previous email, so he signed into the computer in the library. Mr. Worth apparently cornered him – we’ve _all_ seen how obsessed he is with Simon – and, in his rush to get away from Mr. Worth, he walked away from the computer without signing out of gmail. Of COURSE Martin was the one who used the computer next. Martin screenshotted _every single email_ and found him, like two days later, and began the blackmailing.” She kind of shrugged her shoulders as if to signify that nothing else could really be said about that.

I feel so torn between the enormous compliment of Simon’s impatience about getting a message from me and my feeling so upset that Simon had to endure what was apparently months of threats and pressure from Martin _fucking_ Addison.

“Garrett’s right, Simon does feel like shit about .. you know… helping Martin. He said he went along with it partly out of his own fear, but also a little because of Blue. He said he could tell that Blue was like, REALLY nervous about the prospect of coming out. And he knew that if Martin posted the emails, Blue would clam up and … stop talking to Simon, which obviously Simon didn’t want. And apparently that’s exactly what happened.”

I feel like she just punched me in the face.

I'm overcome by a deep sense of shame. Even without knowing who I am, Simon totally had my number. He was afraid I would cut him off and that’s exactly what I did. I hate that he was right. I hate that I’m such a coward that I cut him off when things got real because I got scared. And I especially hate that Simon might think I did it because I didn’t care enough about him.

I’m suddenly so depressed, I feel like I just hit rock bottom.

“Anyway. Simon decided he wanted to try and, you know, take ownership of the situation. And tell the world he was gay on his own terms while also telling Blue that he’s totally crazy about him. I don’t know, I just really hope that Blue feels the same way and meets him on the ferris wheel.”

“So why does Simon think Blue cut him off? Fear of coming out? Or is Simon afraid that Blue found out who he is, and just decided he wasn’t interested anymore?” Nick asks.

Oh, great. Apparently that wasn’t rock bottom before, Nick just found a new sub-basement for me.

“Oh YEAH.” Leah responds definitively. “He’s SUPER worried about that. But apparently Blue’s email ending things was really like, vague and general, and Simon is hopeful that it’s just fear, you know, of the situation, and of coming out. He said that one way or another, he just couldn’t live with himself if he did _nothing_. He said, his best case scenario is that Blue decides he’s ready to come out and shows up, and is JUST as into Simon as Simon is in him. Worst case scenario, Simon says, he’ll at least get some closure.”

No one says anything. I think we’re all dumbstruck. Simon is so far above us all. I decide to ask the question that is nagging at my heart. “What’s changed that makes Simon think Blue is ready to come out now, if he knew he wasn’t before?”

Leah answers me right away. “Actually, nothing. Nothing’s changed.”

That was not the answer I was expecting.

“In fact, Simon said he knows he probably just set himself up for rejection and heartbreak in a pretty _public_ way. But apparently these Blue emails are, _and I quote_ : ‘the best thing that ever happened to him’ and he said he just has to feel like he tried. That he made the effort and told Blue how he feels about him and, you know, was brave and put himself out there.

Wow. I feel completely blown away. Simon stuck his neck out. Far out, in a very public way. Just for me. I really do not deserve him.

Garrett just smiles and speaks up. “Simon Spier. Balls of steel _and_ a heart of gold! Who knew??” He looks at me again, very briefly, before turning back to keep eating his lunch.

I sit there quietly and think about how lucky I am to know Simon Spier, how bright and wonderful he makes everything and how much I love everything about him, but there comes Abby, ready to riddle me with anxiety once again.

“So, I guess we’re back to wondering _who Blue is_!”

God _damnit._

I _could_ just tell them. Right now. I already know I’m going to profess my love to Simon, and these people are my friends so they’ll find out eventually. Would it be so bad if I just fessed up now? But then I think better of it. I _have_ to tell Simon first, he deserves that. So I’d better keep quiet. And I alternate between those two lines of thinking over and over again like I’m on a windmill.

But then, Abby decides to shove the knife into my gut.

“I really hope it’s Cal!” She says with a lovestruck look in her eyes.

Nick, surprisingly, responds quickly. And I love him for it. “I don’t know. My hunch is it’s not him.”

“I don’t know! Cal fits to me.” Abby responds. “He’s had a huge crush on Simon for _ages_. Honestly, you should see the way Cal looks at him during Cabaret rehearsals. Plus!! He told me he’s thinking about asking Simon out! Granted that was before Simon’s post, but still!” Abby says knowingly with this big grin on her face.

Garrett stays surprisingly silent.

I, on the other hand, feel like I might be physically sick.

“Oh wouldn’t it be just _perfect_ if Cal was Blue?” says Abby looking up at the ceiling with that swoony tone in her voice.

I have to bite my lip pretty hard to keep the tears at bay.

“I dunno. Perfect for _Cal_ maybe. We don’t know how Simon feels about him.”

Garrett again. For the win. One day, I’m going to thank him for this lunch. I’ve never felt so championed. I wonder if he even realizes he’s doing it.

So Abby stuck the knife in my gut. And karma decided to twist it because Cal decides to walk right up to our table at that exact moment.

“Hey Guys.”

We all say hi politely. I even manage to smile at him.

“Do you know where Simon is?”

Abby responds. “Apparently he’s avoiding the cafeteria for the rest of the week. You know, for obvious reasons.”

“Right. Of course, that makes sense.” Cal says. He looks like he’s thinking about saying more.

Abby just looks at him knowingly and smiling very gently. That apparently gives Cal the courage to keep talking.

“I just wanted to tell him … how proud I am of him. He really took control of his own narrative. And took the power back from Martin. This is really, like, so impressive.”

Abby continues to smile at him in a suggestive way, and apparently Cal gets the hint.

“I know what you’re thinking Abby. And yes, I did ask Simon out, two days ago.”

Ok. So _THIS_ is what true panic feels like.

“You did??” asks Abby, grinning.

“He turned me down.”

Abby looks astonished, and sad for Cal.

“Oh my God, really?”

“Yeah. But honestly, he was so nice and wonderful about it that I didn’t even feel like I WAS rejected by the end of it. He told me the truth that he’s just _gone_ on this Blue person. He also told me about the post he was planning on creeksecrets. Anyway, I just wanted to … congratulate him. Honestly, whether Blue shows up or not, doing this is a huge victory for Simon.”

And I hate him just a little bit less for being so generous.

“Wow, Cal. Well said.” says Leah.

“Anyhow. I’ll see him at rehearsal after school today. I’ll tell him myself then.”

Welp. Just like that, I’m back to hating him a little. I hate that Cal will get to spend real quality time with Simon before I do. I just want Simon to know how I feel already.

After Cal leaves, Garrett speaks up to the table again. “Well, that settles it. Cal is not Blue.”

“How do you figure that?” Nick asks, surprised.

Garrett completes the thought. “There’s no way Cal would ask Simon out and _not_ also own up to being Blue. Cal is not Blue.”

And, for the fifth or sixth time this lunch alone. I’m so grateful for Garrett.

“Yeah, you’re right.” Says Abby. “If Cal mustered up the courage to ask him out, he would also say if he was Blue. I guess it’s not him.”

Leah, clearly fed up with the guessing, says “I guess we’ll just have to wait to Friday to find out who Blue is….” I smile at her.

“… if he shows up, that is.”

That’s it. I can’t take any more of this. I know the hour is not up, but I need this lunch to be over.

I get up and make some excuses about checking my homework before my afternoon classes and head to my locker, I try to concentrate on walking like a normal person but my nerves feel frayed, I feel like my limbs are shaking and I’m just trying to focus on steadying my breathing.

I stand in front of my locker and focus on switching my books around in my backpack. I still feel like I’m on the brink of tears. I’ve never felt so close to Simon and yet so far away from him. He’s been crystal clear about what he wants. He wants _Blue_. But what if he doesn’t want Bram? What if he resents the fact that he gave up on Cal for a person who turns out to be me and he’s disappointed?

Suddenly Garrett is standing beside me in the hall and looking at me in a strange way.

“Greenfeld. What happened back there? You and I both know you’ve already double-checked all your homework at least three times. Everything ok?”

I steel up my resolve and respond “Yeah! I’m good. Just, I don’t know. Tired, I guess.”

“Uh-huh.” Garrett says without taking his eyes off me. And I suddenly feel the air change. Garrett is looking at me in a very peculiar way.

“So!” Garrett starts. “Who do _you_ think Simon’s Blue is?.... any, uh, theories?” 

The way Garrett is looking at me makes me realize right away.

“You know……. Don’t you?” I say. 

Garrett never takes his eyes off me but the second I say that, a huge smile cross his lips.

“Well I didn’t know _for sure_ until RIGHT THIS SECOND. But yes. I know.”

I turn to him, and I relax a little bit. I thought a moment like this would cause me to have a full blown anxiety attack, but I’m surprisingly fine. This isn’t nearly as scary as I thought it would be. I mean, it’s GARRETT, who is my best friend, but still. The world didn’t end. Nothing even changed, really.

“How?” is all I manage to ask.

“Well, I’ve known you were gay for… oh man…. over a year for sure-”. He looks up to the ceiling like he's trying to figure out how long it's been.

“Again, how??” I ask, astonished.

“Because of Spier.” Garrett says matter of factly.

“What??. But-”

“Bram, the way you look at him sometimes... I first noticed it about halfway through junior year. And after that, I started, like, actually looking for other clues, and everything just fit perfectly. The way you never had any time for girls. The way literally so, so many girls in our year want you but you never even seem to notice. I waited so long for you to come out to me. I dropped clues constantly that I would be cool and you could confide in me, but you never chose to come out to me. Of course, I’m DEEPLY offended.”

And he smiles at me so I know he’s just teasing.

He continues: “And then when those emails leaked, I dunno, again, it just fit. To be clear, I had zero reason to suspect Blue was you. Seriously, none at all. My guessing it was you was just a hunch. Based on previous hunches.”

I take a breath. I’m surprised at how relieved I feel. “You said you noticed me looking at Simon. Do you think he’s ever noticed?”

“Oh God, no. He’s oblivious as hell. Honestly, he always looks so astonished when anyone pays him any attention. It’s kinda cute.”

“I've noticed that too and it's really cute. But Ok.” I say and smile. I try and think of anything else to say, but I honestly have no idea what to do next. The last 24 hours have been so life altering already, I feel mentally exhausted and I have a full day and half to go before I’m supposed to meet Simon at the carnival.

“So, Bram. The big question: Have you decided what you’re going to do about the carnival tomorrow night? Because if you want my opinion, I don’t think you should go unless you’re sure you feel the same about him as he feels about you. It’s just leading him on, otherwise. I mean I know you’ve got a thing for him, that part’s obvious. But-”

“-I’m in love with him.” I interrupt. Surprised at my own readiness to say this out loud. “I’ve had a crush on him since the day I met him. And I fell hard for him in, like, November of freshman year.”

I can see I’ve astonished Garrett. He doesn’t say anything, just smiles sweetly at me.

“And you can only imagine, Garrett – how happy I was to find out - for sure - that the guy I was falling for online was the same as the guy I was pining for at school.”

“So then, what is the problem, Bram?”

“What if he’s disappointed it’s me? I just can’t help thinking he _wanted_ it to be Cal.”

“Bram, if he wanted it to be Cal, he would have said yes when Cal asked him out. You just heard the same conversation I did.” And he points back to the cafeteria behind him.

“And, God. I don’t know, Garrett. I’m just scared. To come out. Scared of Simon’s reaction. I know that’s pathetic…” And I look at my feet.

“It’s not pathetic. I’ll bet it’s super scary. Coming out. But here’s the thing, Bram. You don’t _have_ to come out this Friday. For Simon. You don’t owe Simon _anything_. I think you know that. You have every right to wait until you’re ready to come out, if that’s what you want. I’ll bet Simon would be the first person to agree with me on that.”

I don’t feel happy hearing that, because I know what’s coming next.

“But if you want to be with Simon…. You’re gonna have to be a bit brave. Simon didn’t get to come out on his own terms. Martin Addison reached into the closet and YANKED him out and exposed him to the world. All Simon’s asking you to do is come out of the closet on your own and join him there. You don’t have to do that if you don’t want to. But you also can’t ask Simon to get back into the closet for you either. That’s not fair to him.”

“I know. I would never do that to him.”

“I know you wouldn’t.” Garrett smiles. “So. Are you going to join him on the ferris wheel?”

I look at Garrett. And I smile and nod gently.

“Ok!” Garrett says excitedly. I love him for his enthusiasm. “Lots to do then! You wanna talk outfi-”

And I notice Garrett look down the hall, behind me and his face changes.

“Hey, Spier!” Garret waves.

I low-key panic for a second. But I recover by the time Simon reaches us in the hall.

“Hey guys! How’s it going?” Simon asks. He looks almost cheerful. I can’t help noticing how much I love the way his lip stays curled up for a second after he smiles.

“We’re good. We missed you at lunch, today! But don’t worry, we talked about you the _entire_ time.” Garrett, says reverting to his normal joking form. I look at Simon and am instantly happy to see he’s taking it all in stride.

Simon laughed heartily. “oh I’m SO glad. Although I really don’t think I’m interesting enough to talk about for a full hour” He joked.

God, if only he knew. I could talk about him all day.

“Bram, see you in English later?”

I smile at him. “Yup! See you then.”

And with that he gently waves at us both and heads down the hall. I can’t bring myself to take my eyes off him as he goes.

My reverie is broken by Garrett laughing at me. “Jesus, Greenfeld. You have got it, BAD.”

I laugh too. He’s not wrong.

“Hey.” He says. I look at him. “I’m so excited for Spier to find out that it’s you. He’s gonna lose it.”

“Thanks, man. Ok! Let’s go to class.”

**Author's Note:**

> Because we all know, Garrett's a true hero :) 
> 
> That's it! Thanks for reading!
> 
> This story is the first in my four-part series
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
